


Of Crushes and Car Keys

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might as well give her her own set of keys and be done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crushes and Car Keys

Jin watched dejectedly as Ryoko made off with his car keys. It was by no means the first time and it wouldn't be the last, either, and he'd never worked out how to say 'no' to Ryoko and have it be convincing. Hell, he probably never would, knowing his luck. He might as well just let her have her own set of keys and save them both the trouble of going through this dance every single time.

Well, he'd actually need to get his keys back before he could do that and it wouldn't surprise him to find out Ryoko had had her own set made up anyway and just pretended she didn't to wind him up. For all that she could be so serious, Ryoko had a mischevious streak that she seemed to delight in inflicting on him. He wished he didn't find that as attractive as he did.


End file.
